


closer to you (the social distancing fic)

by Selenophile (Jdoesitbetter)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern Era, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine and Chill, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdoesitbetter/pseuds/Selenophile
Summary: They're stuck inside for two weeks. It's a lot of time to have sex.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	closer to you (the social distancing fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth...
> 
> Unbetaed. I wrote this at 12am any mistakes are my own. Please wash your hands and stay away from others :)

Day one of the quarantine is honestly, fun as hell. 

First, they start off with leisurely morning sex. Neither have to be on their WargRoom conference calls until 10. So when Brienne rolls over at 8, and begins to plant kisses over a sleep fuzzy Jaime, he rolls with it. And then rolls over on top of her. 

The sex is lesurlely and perfect. Brienne’s long legs wrap around Jaime’s shoulders as he thrust in slowly, circling his hips and dragging it out. All the while he whispers filthy things in her ear about how tight and wet she is. How perfectly she takes his cock. How she was meant for it. Brienne can only moan in response, relishing the drag of his hard cock inside her as he thrust in and out. As her orgasm mounts within her, Brienne gasps out his name. 

“What is it Wench? Do you want to cum?” He asks, licking below her ear.

“Yes.” She says, clenching around him. He groans.

“Say it.” He grits out. She can tell his control is slipping.

“I want to… I wanna come.” She stutters after a particularly forceful thrust.

“Ask me nicely.” She kicks him on the shoulder with her heel. 

“Make me cum.” She demands.

Jaime huffs out a slight chuckle. “As my lady commands.” And then he moves his hips in earnest. Driving in and out, making sure to hit the spot he knows drives her crazy. Brienne’s hand reaches down and begins to rub at her hardened nub. She’s sure she hears Jaime gasp out a “fuck yes” into her ear. She can feel the precipice approaching, just a bit more and she’s there. Gasping out Jaime’s name and fluttering around him as she falls over the edge of her orgasm. She feels Jaime follow soon after her, his cock pulsing and jerking and he comes with a long groan of her name. 

After they get cleaned up, they have a relatively normal productive day as they go about their conference calls from their respective offices. They have a blast cooking a new pentoshi dish they’ve been meaning to try for dinner, and they finish their evening off cuddled up back to front on the couch, watching some movie about ancient Westeros on NightWatch. Or at least they start to watch the movie. 

It’s hard to keep track of it once Jaime’s hand slips from where it has been caressing Brienne’s stomach down into the tops of her shorts. He gently plays in her pubic hair, enjoying it’s soft texture before backing out of her shorts all together. Brienne frowns, but his hand just moves to grab her thigh, and lift it up the rest over his, before returning his hand to the inside of her shorts. This time he dips all the way down, fingers grazing her damp slit. 

“Wet for me already Brienne?” He says. She can practically hear his smirk. 

“No.” She lies.

“Mmmm you might want to let your pussy know that. She’s practically dripping.” He says, voice low in her ear as he parts her folds with a finger and rubs up and down. She responds by parting her legs wider. He chuckles lowly at that, but continues to rub his fingers over her. Finally he dips two of them inside of her. She groans and clenches around them. 

“You like that don’t you sweetling.” He says into her ear. 

“I love it.” Brienne replies. Jaime then proceeds to finger the life out of her. Fingers curling inside her as the heel of his hand grinds against her clit. She cums with a long groan clenching desperately around them. When she’s finished, he drags his fingers out slowly, pressing them against his lips and giving them a long suck. Then he kisses her. She can taste her musky flavor on his tongue and she savors it. 

And if she decides to ride him within an inch of their lives after that, well he’s earned it. 

* * *

It continues like that for the next few days. They work fuck and cook and it’s fantastic. With all the food they’re eating Brienne is going to have to double up her jog times to make up for it after this is all over. 

On the fifth day Jaime comes into her office frustrated. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of her chair, dragging her from the room. 

“Where are we going?” She asks. 

“To my office.”

“Why?”

“So I can fuck you over the desk” he says as they enter into his office. He starts to strip out of his clothes. 

“Any objections?” He asks as he begins to undo his pants. 

“None.” Brienne says as she follows in stripping off. 

He fucks the daylights out of her. His hips thrust hard into her, balls slapping against her cunt. Her thighs shake with the force of it. Some time during his thrusting he slides his thumb into her ass, which he’s done before but this time it sends her wild. She can feel as his control starts to slip. His thrusts are starting to lose some of its steady pacing. 

“Touch yourself.” He demands. She does. Fingers frantically circling her clit as she near her peak. He starts to come before she does, but before his cock finishes jerking inside her, she’s there. Falling over the edge with him. 

Afterwards they sit sprawled naked as their name day in his office chair, Brienne sitting in his lap. 

“What was all that about?” She asks. 

“You didn’t like it?” He replies, eyebrows raised in question. 

“I loved it. But you aren’t normally so…”

“So what?”

“So aggressive.” Jaime smiles. 

“You want me to be more aggressive?” He says, grinning. 

“I want you to answer my question.” She answers, rolling her eyes. His grin falls and he sighs. 

“Tywin wants me to find 100 employees to lay off. The company is taking a financial hit because of all this.” He says, waving his hands around to indicate the state of the world. Brienne frowns. 

“But the workers can’t afford to be out of work in a time like this,” she says incredulously. 

He sighs again. “I know. Trust me I know. I’ve been looking at any other place to cut back and this seems to be the only way. The only other option is to cut back on the higher ups salaries, and I know they won’t go for that.” He says, voice weary. 

Brienne chews her lip and thinks. Then timidly suggests “Well what if only a few higher ups cut their salaries.” 

“That’s what I’m saying Brienne. Not enough would be willing to give up that big of a chunk.” 

“Well how much do you need to not make the cuts?”

“About half a million dragons.” 

“Isn’t that your quarterly salary?” 

Jaime pauses. “Are you suggesting I give up my salary for the quarter?” He asks. 

“If you’re serious about saving those jobs. Then yea, I am.” 

“You’d be ok with that?” He asks, voice tentative. 

“Jaime it’s your money. You can do whatever you like with it.” 

“It would affect our household.” Brienne laughs. 

“It would barely scratch us. And it'll certainly be more devastating to the people you lay off if you don’t.” Jaime nods his head in assent. 

“Alright you win this round wench. Up you go so I can call Tywin.” He says, patting her thigh. She stands and stretches, watching as his eyes graze over her appreciatively. 

“Mmm do me a favor and walk away slowly.” He says giving her ass a light swat. She smacks his head gently, but walks away slowly anyway. He wolf whistles her out the door and she laughs. 

* * *

  
  
  


On the seventh day they try something new. 

They’re fooling around in the evening when Jaime pulls back from kissing her and says “Can we try anal?” Brienne sucks in a breath. 

“You or me?” She asks. Jaime chuckles. 

“Well in terms of receiving, you. But we should definitely revisit the other option. But we also don’t have to do it at all if you don’t want to.” He hastens to add. Brienne’s thought about it before, especially in those times when he’s had his thumb or tongue in her ass. 

“I want to.” She says. 

He works her up to it. Starting off with eating her ass. They’ve done this before, but it’s just so godsdamn more titillating when she knows that the end goal in him inside of her, _there._ It feels like forever that he works her hole with his tongue. Then he starts to slide a lubed finger in there with it. At first one, then two. By the time he’s three liberally lubed fingers deep into her asshole, she is gripping the sheets and begging for it. 

“Please Jaime!” She wails.

“Gods, you really want it don’t you wench? My cock in your tight little asshole.” He groans out, fingers still working her hole. 

“Yes.” She says. “Give it to me.” She demands. 

And he does. 

It's too much at first. His cock feels impossibly larger when he begins to push in. She fills full to the brim and she stops breathing. 

“You have to relax Brienne. Breathe for me,” he says, halting his push in and rubbing her back. She closes her eyes and focuses on relaxing, just drawing her breaths in and out. 

“That’s it, there we go Bri.” He says, still rubbing her back as he sinks in deeper. Once he’s fully seated, she’s still not sure she likes it. He stops all motion, giving her time to adjust, or call it quits. But she’s no quitter. 

“Move.” She commands. And he does. Gently. Still being cautious with her. After a few thrusts it feels less uncomfortable. And eventually it even starts to feel good. She moans in pleasure. 

“You like that? My cock in your tight ass?” 

“Yessss” she groans out. And he starts to thrust earnest. Hips powerfully slapping against hers as the slick sounds of their coupling echo in the room. His hand reaches around to rub at her clit, but before she can climax she feels him cumming deep into her ass. His dick jerking forcefully with his orgasm. He groans as he pulls out, and quickly flips her over so he can finger her to completion, ensuring to use the opposite hand than earlier. 

Once she’s orgasmed, they collapse in exhaustion and content. 

“Fuck that was good.” He says, gazing at her with a smile a mile wide. 

“Mmm it was. We should do it again.” She says, returning his smile. 

“We should do it often. Regularly.” He replies, his eyes shining like the emeralds they resemble. Brienne laughs. “We will.” She says rubbing his chest. “We will” 

* * *

  
  


On the tenth day, they’re ready to kill each other. 

It was breakfast and neither felt like cooking. Brienne sat at their table enjoying her book and her morning coffee and Jaime ate a bowl of cereal across from her. 

“Could you eat that cereal any louder?” She asks as his spoon scrapes against the bowl for the upteenth time. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles out through a mouthful of cereal. She sighs and tries to return to reading her book. A minute later she has to stop as he begins to loudly slurp the milk from the bowl. 

“Jaime!!” 

“Fuck! What do you want me to go eat it in the bathroom?!” He says, annoyed at her annoyance. 

“Well if you’re going to eat like you’re in a godsdamn ASMR video then yea! Maybe you should!” She says getting up with her book and coffee and taking it to the balcony. Jaime finishes his cereal loudly in peace and Brienne tries to enjoy her book outside. 

An hour later she hears the door open as he comes out to join her as she stands facing out to the world. 

“I don’t want to fight with you.” She says, as he comes and stands next to her. 

“I know.”

“I’m just so fucking tired being stuck inside.”

“Me too wench. Me too.” And then he wraps his arms around her waist, and plants a soft kiss on her neck. And he doesn’t stop planting. One of his hands glide up to fondle a breast underneath her robe. 

“Come on Jaime,” Brienne sighs, “we’re outside. Someone will see.” 

“Let them.” He says, mouth latching on to her neck and sucking. She trembles. 

“Jaime.” She whines. 

“Just let me have this Brienne. Just let me have it.” He pleads. 

And she does. She hasn’t learned how to resist him when he begs yet. She’s not sure she’ll ever figure it out. 

He takes her right there on the balcony. Anyone could look out and see them. Her gripping the railing, robe raised up and panties pulled to the side. And him with his sweat pants hanging off his bare ass, cock sliding sweetly in and out of her. It’s perfect. They fuck as the sun sinks below the horizon, and cum together with quiet groans, whispering sweet nothing at each other along the way. 

That night they sleep more entwined together than they have been all week. 

* * *

  
  


On the first day they’re allowed to leave the house, the first thing they do is go for a run. They race each other and Brienne wins like she always does, and when Jaime catches up to her he lifts her up and swings her around. Both laughing into each other. 

“God I’ve missed this.” He says, “I’m never skipping a run with you ever again, Wench. Even when you wake up at the asscrack of dawn.”

Brienne laughs “I’ll hold you to it.” 

  
  
  



End file.
